loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox is the love interest of Levy Mcgarden in Fairy tail. Biography Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer, he learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who raised Gajeel like he was his own son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777, leaving him to fend for himself. At some point in time, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord, a young man named Rogue Cheney, known as Ryos, was Gajeel's sworn younger brother. Romances Levy McGarden Gajeel and Levy are good friends and guildmates. However, they first met as members of enemy guilds; Gajeel attacked Levy and her teammates, defeated them in battle, nailed them to a tree, and branded Phantom Lord's symbol on the girl's stomach. After the war between the two guilds, and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Levy was still among those who had their doubts about the man's entrance into their guild. However, after Laxus Dreyar attacked Levy, Gajeel took the hit in her stead, which lowered her doubts about Gajeel. During the S-Class Trials, Levy was among the eight candidates who were selected to take part in the test, something which had her show her lack of confidence. In the end, however, she was encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteered to become her partner, which made her blush. During the "Intelligence" part of the S-Class Trial, the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly annoyed Levy, and told her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and fight seriously every now and then, completely disregarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy ran away out of frustration, Gajeel chased after her and saved her from otherwise certain death at the hands of Yomazu and Kawazu, two member of Grimoire Heart. In such instance, he told her that "it was really hard looking for someone so small," but followed this remark by saying, ''"so don't leave my side." ''When Levy gives him iron it has a heart in the middle of the O and compared to the other times she has made iron they usually just have a circle in the O. Levy is shown to care about Gajeel's well-being, seen when she watched over him in his unconscious state on Tenrou Island and also tried to stop him from baiting Laxus when he was slightly intoxicated. During Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon.Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. Levy cried when she sees Gajeel's suffering. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening. Once Gajeel has won the fight, Levy is then shown blushing with Cana patting her head Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Gajeel Redfox lead the initial strike against Fairy Tail, using guerrilla tactics, by compromising the Fairy Tail guildhall with large iron pillars that protruded throughout the building, destroying the guildhall's foundation. During the remainder of the events, Levy, Jet, and Droy remain in the hospital recovering. The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord finally comes to an end, with everyone cheering. Lucy Heartfilia feels guilty for what happened to everyone, but then team Shadow Gear appears and tells her that she is not to be blamed. Sometime later, Phantom Lord is disbanded, and Makarov offers Gajeel membership to Fairy Tail to help guide him down the right path. Moved by Makarov's mercy and compassion, Gajeel accepts his offer. Fighting Festival Arc After Makarov introduces Gajeel as a new Fairy Tail member, Levy is seen saying to Lucy, despite her bodily tremors, that Gajeel's presence is not bothering her. Jet and Droy, who hold a grudge against him for attacking them, pick a fight when he tries to go on a mission, though Gajeel does not fight back. Levy, who was present during the whole event, tries to stop he teammates. Laxus soon arrives and blames him for ruining Fairy Tail's reputation by destroying and then joining the guild. Laxus then begins to brutally assault Gajeel, warranting even Jet and Droy's concern. Even still, Gajeel does not fight back, leading Shadow Gear to reason that he is trying to earn their acceptance. As Levy tries to stop Laxus, he attacks her with a bolt of lightning, though Gajeel intercepts the attack, much to her surprise. With no one willing to fight anymore, Gajeel staggers off to continue his mission. Levy is seen participating in the Miss Fairy Tail but turned into stone by Evergreen and is used as a hostage for Laxus' scheme along with the other participants. As Laxus tries to take over the guild, Gajeel eats some metal and prepares to go after him, but, as with Natsu, he is stopped by Freed's enchantment that prevents those over the age of 80 from exiting the Guildhall. When Erza defeats Evergreen, Levy and the other petrified girls are returned to their normal states. She then notices that Freed's restrictions are a form of rune-based Magic and informs the others that she'll undo the restrictions so that Natsu and Gajeel can leave, as she believes them to be capable of defeating Laxus. While working, Levy notices Gajeel staring at her and informs him that he must defeat Laxus. After Lucy defeats Bickslow, Levy states that such a thing is to be expected, before resolving to do her best as well. She then manages to rewrite Freed's runes, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to finally exit the guild and fight. Before they leave, she tells them to stay away from one another as Freed's enchantments are still active in the surrounding area and that if they were both caught in one, everything would be over. After Laxus is defeated, Levy participates in the Fantasia Parade together with the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants. When the Fantasia Parade is over, Gajeel meets up with Makarov in private and giving him a note containing a report on Ivan's location and dealings. Tenrou Island Arc With the events revolving around Edolas over, Gajeel and Levy, along side the rest of the guild, witnesses Makarov announce the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is named as a candidate for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, leaving her surprised, wondering if Makarov actually called her name. Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination while Gajeel is greatly shocked that he wasn't chosen as a candidate. Jet and Droy start arguing over who will be Levy's partner in the S-Class Promotion Trial, Gajeel steps up saying that he will help her. Levy feels she has no chance since she doesn't consider herself strong, which prompts Gajeel to yell at her to be more positive, and that he would help to make her stronger, causing her to blush. As the participants head towards Tenrou Island on a boat, Levy becomes dizzy due to the extreme heat but Gajeel seems unaffected by it. Shortly thereafter, Makarov appears and explains the rules of the first portion of the trial. When the first trial starts, Freed places a rune on the boat, preventing everyone from leaving for five minutes. However, Levy manages to rewrite Freed's rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave. They then swim to the island and arrive before everyone else, except Freed's team. They then swim to the island and arrive just after Freed and Bickslow. The two then, by chance, pick the quiet path, which displeases Gajeel as he was unable to fight anybody. During the second part of the test, Gajeel and Levy start a search for the First Guild Master's grave. Along the way, Gajeel grumbles about the test and him not being able to fight Natsu or Erza. Levy becomes frustrated with Gajeel for ignoring her and teasing her about her strength, before running away from him. Later, she regrets running away but is ambushed by two Grimoire Heart members. Gajeel saves her just in time and tells her not to leave his side again, to which she agrees. With Gajeel and Levy back-to-back, he then asks for the identities of their ambushers, and though the perpetrators choose not to answer, the Guild crests on their body reveal to Gajeel that they are affiliated with the Grimoire Heart Guild. With Grimoire Heart Mages present during the S-Class Trials, Gajeel wonders if the Master recruited Mages from a Dark Guild to pose as obstacles, being part of the trials without telling anyone else, to which Levy dismissed as negative and replies that it is more likely that they have sneaked into the island unauthorized. Yomazu and the battle of the two pairs begins. Gajeel and Levy are easily overpowered by the Dark Mages, so Gajeel tells Levy to run and warn the others. Before she leaves, she helps Gajeel replenish his energy by using her Magic to form a word from iron. With pure determination and pride, Gajeel battles the two Dark Mages despite his severe injuries in order to defend his guild. Concurrently, Levy finds herself in front of Erza and Juvia, who ask her what happened.Informing them of the perils to come, the three women run back towards the site of Gajeel's battle, where they find Gajeel falling to the ground, heavily wounded, in victory. Frantically running towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, Levy begs Gajeel to "hang in there" whilst leaning over his battered body, shaking in anxiety. Comprehending the severity of the battle, Erza declares that the exam is now on hold, and launches a signal flare to let everyone know about the enemy attack. Moments later, as Erza begins to interrogate Yomazu, Levy announces that she'll take Gajeel to the camp. She is later seen being surrounded with the Mages deployed by Grimoire Heart with a still-unconscious Gajeel hanging from her shoulder. Levy is eventually able to escape and reaches the camp, crying over Gajeel and Mirajane's bodies. After Hades is defeated. The lesser Mages of Grimoire Heart come storming in while chasing Happy and Carla, though they run away at the sight of Gajeel, Levy, and the other Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, who have just arrived. Afterwards, they head back to the camp site, when they suddenly feel an ominous presence around them. It was Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, who lands on Tenrou Island and starts rampaging, prompting the Fairy Tail members to begin running towards the ship.Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Gajeel, Levy, and the others express their desire to help Makarov, but he shouts for them to not disobey his final order.When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return and go all out against the Dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island. Seeing this, Gajeel, Levy, and the rest of the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind. X791 Arc Gajeel and Levy, along with the rest of the Tenrou Team, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Before she disappears, they watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them. When they return to the Fairy Tail Guild, Gajeel along with Natsu, Erza, and Gray, defeats the members of Twilight Ogre whom were threatening Romeo, who gave everyone a tearful welcome back. Key of the Starry Sky Arc When the members of Fairy Tail begin to practice their dancing skills in preparation for a dance ball, Gajeel notices Levy looking in his direction and tells her outright that he is, by no means, going to ask her to dance, however she rebukes saying that no one asked him to. Levy then gets asked by Jet and Droy to dance, however as Jet and Droy starts to bicker, she soon starts dancing with Gajeel, leaving Jet and Droy to stare on in disbelief. When Fairy Tail decides to separate in teams in order to gather the five remaining keys, Levy teams up with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy. Hiking on a mountain, they found Gajeel in his training, which is joined by Pantherlily, the team, now including Gajeel, set out after their brief training session. The team heads to a mountain that Lucy had claimed to contain a clock piece. The team starts climbing the mountain in search of the clock piece while Pantherlily flies beside them. Gajeel climbs the fastest, arriving at the top with Pantherlily before Team Shadow Gear. When Levy, Jet, and Droy finally get to the top, they ask for a break, to which Gajeel firmly denies. They soon noticed that the clock piece was nowhere to be found. Gajeel then claims that it may be buried somewhere in the mountainside and begins to dig as the others lie down exhausted. Levy eventually starts digging down into the mountain with the others. She stops digging when Gajeel states that someone is watching them and the group soon discovers that one of the Legion Corps, Samuel, is present and also searching for the clock part. Pantherlily orders the rest to search for the part while he keeps Samuel busy. By digging, Gajeel opens the entrance to a lower room with weird faces and finds some symbols, which, according to Levy, mean "I'm hungry". After Jet says that, seeing the room from afar, it looks like a huge clock, Droy realizes that it should be pointing towards lunch time. After Gajeel moves the pointers of the clock to that specific time, the clock part appears in front of the group. A clock-like statue appears and the group goes to it. Gajeel steps up and licks the face of the statue, telling them it's made of iron, to which the rest wonder if he could have discovered its physical properties through other means. Levy sees that there is scripture on the statue and goes to translate it, but Gajeel stops her, telling her that they don't have the time. Instead, he pulls on the iron piece and ends up setting off a trap which results in the nearby statue coming to life and viciously attacking them. After dodging its attacks, the group notices a device on the statue's head and reasons that destroying it will shut down the statue. Team Shadow Gear attempts to reach the top of the stone figure with a combination of Levy's Solid Script, Droy's vines, and Jet's speed. Their teamwork appears successful, prompting Gajeel to praise Levy, nodding his head in approval as he does so. However, when Jet and Droy fail to reach it, Levy is determined to do it herself, only to be stopped by Gajeel, who attempts to go after the red object himself but soon fails. When Gajeel attempts to eat the iron part, in order to restore his energy, he and Levy argue once again but Gajeel soon realizes that the creature is not after the Fairy Tail Mages, but the clock part itself. Knowing this, he throws the part to an ignorant Levy and soon afterwards heads after the red object on the guardian's head and destroys it, along with the guardian itself. At the same time, Pantherlily beats Samuel, who is utterly confused about his wrong calculations, and Levy comments on that saying that there are all kinds of Exceeds out there. As the group returns with their clock piece, they are annoyed that Samuel is following them. Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy are seen walking as Samuel tells Pantherlily that Exceed perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this, there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens that leaped out at him. As they're walking, the clock piece suddenly emits a bright light. The team head to the same desert where Natsu's group has been searching for their respective clock piece, carrying their own with them. They and the other search parties arrive and prepare to fight Byro Cracy but their Magic is nullified. However, before their battle can escalate, all the clock piece assemble before them, forming the Infinity Clock. As it chimes a deafening sound, a group of six people arrive at the scene. As Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps try to retrieve the Infinity Clock from the Reborn Oración Seis, Angel destroys the nearby architecture with her Angel Magic, allowing them to escape. The group is later rescued by The Trimens. After returning to the guild, the group soon decides that they will pursue the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis, using Cana to properly pair them up and divine the locations of the six Dark Mages. Gajeel is teamed up with Juvia, who annoys him when she keeps insisting he swap with Gray. Finally convincing Juvia that parting from Gray will be alright, the groups sets out.Levy, along with Freed and Jean-Luc, stayed at the guild to try and decipher the secret of Real Nightmare. She watches as Jean-Luc states that Happy was correct: if they defeat the Reborn Oración Seis, Real Nightmare will be stopped. After defeating the Reborn Oración Seis and destroying the Infinity Clock, Gajeel, Levy, and the rest of Fairy Tail celebrate their victory with the Legion Corps. They then later say goodbye to the Legionnaires, who apologized to them, as they head off on their journey to seek out and seal the scattered parts of the Infinity Clock. Grand Magic Games Arc After Fairy Tail decides to enter the Grand Magic Games, she goes to the beach alongside others from the guild so as to train and build up her strength in time for the Grand Magic Games.While playing in the water, Lucy and Levy begin to talk about the other returning members who all went to a different training site. Lucy then decides teasing Levy about her wanting to go with Gajeel on his special training. After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup, but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying. During the party, Gajeel says that he wants to fight Natsu, Laxus comments that if the two Dragon Slayers decide to fight, it won't be for fun any more, which prompts Gajeel to pat Laxus on the head, with Levy trying to stop him. Gajeel says that Laxus has become quite peace-loving which angers Freed. After Fairy Tail's good performance on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the guild once again heads out to celebrate at a bar.While there, Levy congratulates Wendy on her performance in the final battle with Gajeel sleeping beside her. Despite being warned on how dangerous it is, Natsu begins barrel surfing with Happy which ends up them knocking over Gajeel. Levy, who was also watching with the rest of Fairy Tail, encourages Lucy to give it a shot and receiving Lucy's excuse of not wanting to due to her wearing of a skirt, Levy quickly points out that Erza has been barrel surfing in a skirt the whole time. As the guild parties on, Levy mentally comments that when she closes her eyes, she can remember all of these times together, seemingly directing this thought at Lucy. As the party continues, Levy finds Erza, Wendy and Lucy, telling them about a popular leisure center in Crocus that she has heard about.When the rest of Fairy Tail decide to go to Ryuzetsu Land, Gajeel and Levy walk with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, who decide to go to a nearby aquarium. Gajeel is asked by Levy if he would like to join them, but Gajeel quickly denies the offer, stating that there is no way he would go to a place like that.As the day progresses, Gajeel is seen sticking his head through a cutout, appearing as a fish with hairy legs which caused Levy to laugh at him.A little while later, Gray and Lyon Vastia end up in a dispute and freeze the pool. Such an action prompts Natsu to attempt to melt the ice with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but, much to Makarov and Mavis' chagrin, ends up destroying the entirety of Ryuzetsu Land, causing Gajeel to land on top of the voluminous amounts rubble, the cutout laying atop his body while Levy is seen beside him, completely confused at the events that have taken place. After a tag battle between Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale results in a draw, Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth's battles begin. A determined Natsu and Gajeel march into the Domus Flaus and prepare to battle Sting and Rogue. In the stands, Levy thinks about Gajeel before the Battle of the Dragon Slayers begins.As the battle between the four Dragon Slayers continue, Sting jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and sends the two Fairy Tail Mages plummeting into the catacombs that lay below which causes Levy to worriedly call out to Gajeel.Upon Natsu's victory, Levy cheers loudly with her teammates.Afterwards, she goes to visit Lucy in the infirmary where she says happily that they may win the Grand Magic Games at the rate they're going. She then asks about Gajeel but is told he's not there. When the final day of the Games gets under way, Gajeel heads out with the rest of Team Fairy Tail while Levy stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild.Soon after, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue is possessed and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously brutalized.Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening.Her worries are lifted when Gajeel impressively defeats Rogue, smiling as he does so. After his comrades' battles are concluded, Gajeel spots Sting's signal flare in the sky and heads towards it, arriving at its original location with the other members of his team.Watching the Sabertooth man power up, Gajeel stands tall and proud beside his teammates, awaiting the actions to come. Sting, however, begins to second-guess himself, and eventually falls to the ground without even trying to, so much as, fight, openly declaring his defeat. Due to this act, Sting has granted Fairy Tail victory in the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel smirks at his team, much to Levy's happiness. After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all the guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues by requesting their assistance against the Dragons who will survive the Eclipse Plan; Gajeel, Levy, and all the other Ma ges loudly declare that they will help. Omake Chapters 413 Days Heading for the Fairy Tail Guild with Gray's gift in tow, Juvia glances towards Gajeel and Levy, whom she sees them in a tight embrace and kissing. Alarming Juvia even further, she realizes that the two are actually sitting on opposite sides of the table, with Juvia concluding that she has too much love in her head, making her delusional. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Possible Romance Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests